herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Landors
|enemies = |type of hero = Official |size = 200 }} Jack Landors was the S.P.D. Red Ranger in the year 2025. He is one of the two main protagonists in Power Rangers S.P.D. (along with Sky Tate). Biography Criminal Life A former street thief alongside his best friend Elizabeth Delgado (Z), Jack volunteered to become the Red B-Squad Ranger in order to save Z's life as well as those of the other Rangers and took over as team leader, to the ire of Sky Tate. S.P.D. At first, he took his position as team leader very lightly, but has since proven himself to be a very capable leader, albeit one who often clashes with the chain of command. He formed a slightly uneasy but respect-based relationship with Sky, taking tactical suggestions from him in the field and helping him deal with his issues regarding Mirloc & his father by offering Sky his morpher to bring Mirloc in. Future After his encounter with the volunteer Ally Samuels, he realized that, while he liked being a Ranger, what he really wanted to do was go back to helping people on the streets. The conflict of these two interests led to him nearly botching the mission against Delex. Following the destruction of the Magnificence and the containment of Gruumm, Jack left S.P.D. to work with Ally full-time and Sky took his place. Despite his casual attitude, he loathes having to say goodbye and left S.P.D. without telling the rest of B-Squad. Despite this, they remain close. Genetic Power While unmorphed, his genetic power enables him to become intangible and pass through any object. As the Red Ranger, he has exclusive access to a Battlizer, but the loophole of this rule lies in whoever wields his morpher. He wields twin magnum-like blasters and is an impressive sharpshooter. His uniform sports the number 1. Jack doesn't know when he was born. Syd, however, offered to share her birthday with him. Powers & Abilities Phase shifting: Jack's genetic ability allows him to phase his molecules through solid objects at will, which is very useful when escaping enemies or dodging physical assaults. Gallery Images MMPR 2018 Annual PRESS 11.jpg DekaRed Battlizer.jpg 616full-mahou-sentai-magiranger-vs-dekaranger-screenshot.jpg 608full-mahou-sentai-magiranger-vs-dekaranger-screenshot.jpg Trivia *Brandon Jay McLaren was approached to reprise the role of Jack for the Operation Overdrive episode Once a Ranger, but declined due the involvement of his ex-girlfriend, Emma Lahana (Dino Thunder's Kira Ford). As a result, Matt Austin's Bridge became the next S.P.D. Red Ranger. *From 2005 through 2008, SPD's Red Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at the Disney-MGM Studios (now Disney's Hollywood Studios). The Parade has since been replaced with another performance, but the S.P.D. Red Ranger is still available for pictures and autographs. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D., Jack is voiced by Ryuuji Sainei, the actor for his Sentai counterpart, Banban Akaza (DekaRed). *He is the first Red Ranger to have a battlizer that is a re-colored version of that season's Sixth Ranger's morpher. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:In Love Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Retired Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Teenagers Category:Sympathetic Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Predecessor